starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Omnitraxus/Galería
Imágenes Temporada 2 Libro Cautivador S2E25 Magic High Commission at the end of the table.png S2E25 Omnitraxus of the Magic High Commission.png S2E25 Glossaryck and Commission at opposite ends of the table.png S2E25 Rhombulus jumps onto the table.png S2E25 Rhombulus 'you always do this!'.png S2E25 Rhombulus flips the meeting room table.png S2E25 Glossaryck hits Rhombulus with astral punch.png S2E25 Glossaryck, Queen, and Commission assembled together.png S2E25 Rhombulus in the time-out corner.png S2E25 Hekapoo reprimanding Rhombulus.png S2E25 Hekapoo and Lekmet look at Omnitraxus.png S2E25 Omnitraxus giving an indistinct explanation.png S2E25 Omnitraxus continues to explain indistinctly.png S2E25 Rhombulus tells the others to check the inputs.png S2E25 Hekapoo tells Rhombulus to leave the room.png Matemagia S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime appears in front of Star.png S2E32 Star Butterfly meets Omnitraxus Prime.png S2E32 Omnitraxus introduces himself to Star.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'I'm the space-time guy'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'that's my territory'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime giving Star advice.png S2E32 Omnitraxus gives example of Father Time problem.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'what's it keep returning to-'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime tells Star to do the math.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'has spoken!'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'so do the work'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus 'I have a ton of things to do'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime sighing.png S2E32 Omnitraxus invites Star onto his hand.png S2E32 Star standing on Omnitraxus's hand.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime with Star in his palm.png S2E32 Omnitraxus 'there's gonna be some tummy-time'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus brings Star into his stomach.png S2E32 Star Butterfly in Omnitraxus's stomach.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime enters his own stomach.png S2E32 Omnitraxus instructs Star about space and time.png S2E32 Omnitraxus 'infinite parallel universes exist'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus 'I can't believe this is happening'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime thinking for a moment.png S2E32 Crystal Fields of Interwoven Continuum.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime now has Star's attention.png S2E32 Omnitraxus pushing Star's crystal platform.png S2E32 Omnitraxus 'the only version of you that didn't'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus 'your parallel timelines colliding'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'they're all gonna shatter'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'the fabric of time-space'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime correcting himself.png S2E32 Star asks Omnitraxus to solve the problem for her.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'are you even listening to me-'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'there's no shortcuts to this'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime 'your world's gonna fall apart'.png S2E32 Omnitraxus Prime tells Star to just do the work.png La Canción de Star S2E40 Magic High Commission in the royal seating box.png S2E40 Queen Moon enters the royal seating box.png S2E40 King River enters the royal seating box.png S2E40 Queen Moon trusts Star's judgment.png S2E40 Star Butterfly 'we really went off-script'.png S2E40 Star, Marco, Moon, and River see the show begin.png S2E40 Spotlight shines on the Butterfly family.png S2E40 Moon, River, and High Commission utterly shocked.png S2E40 Moon, River, and Commission get pelted with food.png S2E40 Moon, River, and Hekapoo run into the throne room.png S2E40 Hekapoo angry at Queen Butterfly.png Flechada SC109.png SC110.png SC111.png SC114.png SC 126.png SC 158.png SC 166.png SC 178.png SC 287.png SC 288.png SC 296.png SC 299.png SC 301.png SC 312.png SC 314.png SC 316.png SC 410.png Temporada 3 Return to Mewni S3E1 MHC's bodies hang from balloon strings.png S3E1 Star Butterfly 'going to de-balloonify them'.png S3E1 Queen Moon 'once we're at the Sanctuary'.png S3E1 Carriage warnicorn looking exhausted.png S3E1 Carriage warnicorn poofs into smoke.png S3E1 Star and Moon in the middle of a forest.png S3E1 Star and Moon in the dark forest.png S3E1 Rats in a pile on the ground.png S3E1 Rat releases MHC's bodies into the wind.png S3E1 Star and Moon chase the MHC's balloon bodies.png S3E1 Moon unable to reach the High Commission.png S3E1 MHC's bodies blow out of Queen Moon's reach.png S3E1 High Commission's bodies are stuck in a tree.png S3E1 Star and Moon retrieving the MHC's bodies.png S3E1 Star and Moon approach the Sanctuary.png S3E1 Star follows her mother into the Sanctuary.png S3E1 Star Butterfly looking at Glossaryck carvings.png S3E1 Star puts Omnitraxus' mask in rejuvenation pod.png S3E1 Rhombulus' body in rejuvenation pod.png Moon the Undaunted S3E2 Queen Moon enters the situation room.png S3E2 Mina Loveberry 'according to this dingus here'.png S3E2 Omnitraxus 'her magic isn't strong enough'.png S3E2 Hekapoo 'they're indestructible'.png S3E2 Everyone in the meeting looks at Moon.png S3E2 Mewni royal court in castle meeting room.png S3E2 Magic High Commission looking at Moon.png S3E2 Hekapoo, Omnitraxus, and Mildrew listen to Moon.png S3E2 Mewni royal court staring in complete surprise.png S3E2 Royal court members bowing to Queen Moon.png Concepto de arte Page Turner concept 6.jpg Póster Promocional Starcrushed_P1.png Starcrushed_P2.png Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Personajes